Zone Cop Academy
by Ayako-Akahoshi
Summary: The Zone Cop Academy where the best out shine the rest. We go back in time see how Zonic and other became the Zone Cops they are.
1. Chapter One: Zonic's Past

**Chapter One: Zonic's Past**

 _Rewrite of Chapter One: Zonic_

In the present, Zonic is known as an elite zone cop who has fought for to balance the zones but also has fought alongside for justice. Yet have you ever wondered how he came out different than Sonic? Or how he got to where he is? Or about the other zone cops we never see or hear about?

Zonic is 13 and had graduated primary school like everyone else around his age. His personality is a lot like Sonic's being kind, carefree and sorta a jokester. Like Sonic he has the power of super speed. The only difference is that Zonic doesn't have his parents with him. The last he seen of them was when he was around 8 years old. Since then he has lived with his best friend and guardian Zails.

Before Zonic use to wake up, eat breakfast, go to school and come home. Just like an other regular school day. Occasionally, on weekends or non-class days he would play outside with school friends. Now its nearing the end of summer and a special date is coming up soon.

Zonic was staring at that calendar for the longest time while sat at his desk. It's been haunting him his whole summer. It made uneasy and nervous how close the date is. Which isn't like him at all to worry so much. In the mist of his worry he glanced away he noticed the picture frame on the corner of his desk. The picture of him with his parents. He smiled softly it gave him a little hope. He wanted to succeed and become a zone cop like his parents.

Zails quietly leaned against the doorway of his room. He was a little content to see him thinking about his future. Zails watched Zonic quietly then knocked softly.

"You okay in here?" He interrupted him. Zonic snapped back to normal or close to it.

"Oh! Zails" he started, "I didn't see you there." He stood up to try and block his calendar. Yet, Zails already knew what date was soon here.

"Well I have some mail for you. I think one of them is for the No Zone Academy entrance exam. You know the academy for the best of zone cops?" He subtle hinted then set it down on his countertop

Zonic nervously smiled back. "Okay Thanks," he stuttered.

Zails chuckled softly to himself then left the room. Deep down he wanted to give him so advice for the exam but there were other thing on his mind.

Zonic closes the door and pick up the mail. Then he opened the envelope Zails was referring to while walking to his bed. He threw himself on and read the letter carefully.

"I hope I can do it" He mumbled, "I hope I pass the exam for Zails, Mom, and Dad." Press the letter against his chest. His one goal was to make them all proud. To show them what they meant to him. Not just them everyone needed to know what he's family meant.

After a moment he shot up filled with enthusiasm. He sped across room grabbing notebooks, pencils, erasers and pencils and plopped down at his desk.

He stretched "right! Let's do this. Let's study...," he sighed realizing the gravity of the situation. He pulled out a some books and a study guide he printed offline. Zonic got to work staying diligent. Before he knew it was almost dusk. He tiredly puts down his pencil. All of a suddenly he fell asleep right on top of everything. He slept so peacefully knowing he was doing his best. Study hard and continuously during the days leading up to the exam. There no doubt he'd pass.

Yet, Zonic failed to notice that exam has a physical portion.


	2. Chapter Two: First Steps

**Chapter Two: First Steps**

Arising like the sun, Zonic looked out his chilled square window. He heated it up with the touch of his palm. The day just started and he was filled with energy built up. Then kicks himself out of bed. His fur was a fluffy mess but it didn't seem to bother him. He bolts into the lavatory almost crashing into the drying rack. Luckily, he caught himself and continued to get ready for another summer day.

Meanwhile Zails was laboring away to put together a decent meal. Especially how he's failed previous times. Nevertheless, he set it down with anxious hand.

"Zonic! Breakfast!" He cried from the dining room table. As if snapping back to reality Zonic called back.

"Coming," then rinses his mouth and rushes to throw on his favorite attire. His classic pink hoodie and pale yellow sneakers. He strolled down to the kitchen.

Zails glances at him while washing dishes "...Zonic... your friends are waiting outside for you. You might want to-" He stopped as soon as Zonic walked over with an empty plate. "Zonic!" He examined in disbelief.

Zonic blinked cluelessly "what?"

Zails sighed and shook his head. Then turn around took his plate. "You're supposed to actually tasted the food, dummy," he tried to express.

Zonic shrugged it off "if it isn't a chilidog then why should I?" He muttered. He wanted to play more than anything else. So didn't even wait for Zails to reply and walked out the door without a second more.

Waiting just outside the door was a red armadillo. He leaning against the wall thinking to himself.

Zonic walks out with his squeaky sneakers. Then looked at him "hey Zmighty.." he smiled softly. Then the two started heading down the path.

His friend turned to him. "Where have you been this week? You haven't come out for anything," he said a little confused.

Zonic sighed and kept walking "I'll tell you when we get to the park. I want Zay to hear too." Then continued down the path that leads through a small neighborhood park. This park had a small lake behind all the playground equipment. A golden flying squirrel was sitting on a park bench waiting for them. The two walked over.

As they approached he turned to face them. "Hey, kiddo! What's the talk this time?"

Zonic and Zmighty smile and chuckled to themselves. "Hiya Zay!" Zonic greeted back.

Zmighty interrupted Zonic by tugging on his jacket. "So why weren't you here for a week?" He was anxiously waiting.

"I was studying for my entrance exam to get into the no zone's elite zone cop academy. I want to be a zone cop like my parents." Zonic explained to his older friend.

Zay and Zmighty just looked at each other. "Well if that what you want to be Zonic," Zay said, "but you know that school is really competitive right?"

"Competitive? How?" He was puzzled

Zay nods then start to explain, "basically the school wants the best of the best to graduate. You'll be competing against your fellow classmates to get the best grades. if you start failing to behind the director will kick you and the other student until only the best are left. You understand?"

Zonic's ears flatten back. He put his hands in pocket and light kicked up some dirt "oh..."

Zay pat his head "You think you can handle it speedy?

"I don't know," he mumbled, "I just wanted to follow my parent's footsteps..."

"Hey don't sweat it, kid. If your parents could do it so can you. Besides no one can match your speed."

Zonic looked up and smiled "your right! But how am I supposed to use my speed for the exam?"

Zay blinked "you do realize there a physical portion of the exam right?"

Zonic blushed and looked away "n-no..."

Zay laughed "come on. Zmighty and I can help you." Zmighty took Zonic hand and dashed off with Zay leisurely tagging behind. They stopped at an old shack. Zmighty and Zay rummaged through finding old tires, rope, wooden planks, and nets. Zay created a makeshift obstacle course that was similar to the exam in a couple of hours.

He starts to stretch then got down in a starting position.

Zay pulled out a stopwatch, "alright kid. Get through this record time... and go!" He started the timer.

He blasted off just to crash into the first obstacle. He reconciled back and rubbed his head in pain

"Ah.," he whined. Zmighty tried to hold in his laughter

Zay sighed "no no... Zonic focus. You had to go over the wall! Not into it. Control that speed."

Zonic huffed and muttered, "I can control it." He got up and dusted himself off.

Zay shook his head "Again. Over the wall."

Zonic got in position again. Zails signaled him to go. He ran to the wall but slowly climbed it. He got through the whole course snail-like. Only using his speed when could. Zay stops the timer and was unimpressed. Zonic went through it multiple times. Each time he got progressively faster.

"Okay, Blue. Last time make this one count. Give your best time and...go!" Zay signaled

Zonic has eye closed completely focused then zoom pasting. His speed was impeccable. Leaving behind his a blue line. He skidded to a hard stop at the end. Zay quickly stopped the timer and could believe his watch.

"T-Two seconds even." He said in awe. "You were amazingly kiddo!"

Zonic weakly smiled then crashed on the floor "Thanks.." he wheezed.

Zonic was completely ready for this exam. He thanked his friends and head home. It was late and he was pretty exhausted. He collapsed on his bed. He didn't even notice Zails wasn't home. You see Zails would always leave around his bedtime. He interned at the no zone prison. A high esteemed prison for the worst of criminals. He walks down the hallways of the headquarters with cups of coffee. The gray hallways were icy and dim with a few lights from the ceiling. The sound of his footstep could be heard. He walked into an office and set down hot coffee cups. Zails checked his phone for the live footage from hidden cameras inside their home. After making sure Zonic home used his smartphone to lock all the entrances. Such was his daily night routine.

The very next day, Zonic was anxiously stepping onto the testing site. He had never felt this way before. He usually walked with confidence in every step. Yet, he felt frozen in fear at the entrance of the No Zone Academy steps. Everything has led up to this moment. An eternity seemed to past as he stood in front of the daunting building looming over him. This was his future at stake. Zonic was stuck in the darkest parts of his mind. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Are you going to just stand there?" A voice of a completely unknown stranger. His trance-like state shattered into pieces as he looked over at the source of the voice.

"H-Huh?" He managed. When he turned to look at the girl, she had already walked on ahead. She had a hoodie making it difficult to distinguish her. She glanced back and giggled at him being bamboozled.

"Good luck slowpoke," she teased walking straight on in.

Zonic got red from embarrassment then clenched his teeth and fists. He stormed on in annoyed and ready to prove himself.

"I'll show her! Just you wait you'll have to deal with the elite zone cop Zonic!" He declared. For the first time, he was sure of what he wanted. His desire was to see his parents if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Little did he know the director was watching from his office above "what a cocky young man. That's your son huh Zules? Well, hopefully, he has inherited some skill."

 ** _Ayako here! Thanks for your patience. It means a lot. Also feel free to put your guesses about who this mysterious girl is ;)_**


End file.
